Budget cuts
by SSA Annie Em
Summary: Dave goes in to talk to Strauss about budget cuts, but what does he find when he goes in the room.


Ok I know not many people like her, but even Strauss needs love and Dave seems the perfect candidate

Disclaimer: I don't own CM but if I did then some of season six wouldn't have happen *cough* Emily leaving *cough*

* * *

><p>Dave Rossi walked up the stairs to Erin strauss's office, intening to talk to her about the recent budget cuts that had gotton rid of the coffee machine in the BAU, he among everyone on the team were suffering from lack of coffee and Reid taking drasic measures had decided to bring in his own coffee much to his dismay.<p>

When he got to her office he didn't bother knocking, he didn't see the point of giving her that curtosy when she had gotton rid of the BAU's pride and joy. When he walked in he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of he saw before him, there surrounded by a cluster of tissues was Erin Strauss, that or someone with feeling had inhabited her body. He closed the door and cursed when it slammed causing Strauss to look up from her desk.

"Agent Rossi, don't you knock!" Strauss said trying to sound official but failing because of the tears on her cheeks.

"I came to talk about the budget cut, but I can see there's more to talk about." Rossi said sitting down on one of the guest chairs.

"Oh, sure Dave take a seat," Strauss said sarcastically.

"Erin, in all the years I've known you, I've never heard you sound so sarcastic."

"What do you want Dave?" She said sighing

"Mind you, I've never seen you cry either." He said.

"Conterary to the belief, dave, I do actually have feelings." She replied curly.

"I can see that, so what's wrong, did you latest boytoy dump you for a newer model." He said

"No, and I do not have a boy toy."

"Then what is it? one of your cats die."

"No Dave," She said sighing

"Why are you crying?" Rossi said more caring.

"My daughter, Natasha, was in a car accident, she is in a coma." She replied as she felt tears scald her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said looking at her seriously.

"Thank you, now, what did you come in here for?"

"Budget cuts, but it doesn't matter anymore." He said getting up and starting to walk towards the door.

"No, please sit down,"

"Erin, the BAU can't fuction without coffee, we all need it," He started before being cut off by Strauss.

"Dave,"

"No Erin, We need coffee, to keep us moving," He started again but he was cut off again.

"Dave,"

"Erin, this is insane, I mean how much can coffee cost, it can't take too much out of the budget,"

"DAVE!" Strauss shouted.

"What!" He shouted back.

"I didn't authorize the budget cuts, it was the deputy director."

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me."

"I would have if you weren't rambling on and on," She said giggling slightly

"Did you giggle?" He said smirking.

"No!" Strauss replied admently as if it was against the law.

"The lady doth protest to much," He said still with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Dave." She said with a mock glare.

"Wow, Is this opposite day, first you cry, then your sarcastic, then you giggle, now your telling me to shut up,"

"I despise you." She said smiling slightly.

"Your quite beautiful when you smile." He said

"Don't lie, David." She said, her smile widening.

"It's true, you should smile more," He said smiling at her.

"Not a lot to smile about," She muttered.

"I know," he said pulling her up from his desk and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing." She said, although she secretly liked it.

"This, Erin, is called a hug, it makes people feel better when they are sad," He said to her.

"Ha ha," she said laughing "I have had one before."

"Go on a date with me?" He asked suddenly.

"Why?" She asked

"Because contrary to popular belief you do have feelings," he said stating her earlier words. "And I want to explore them."

"It's against FBI protocol." She said.

"Don't give me that bull Erin," he said "You want to date me as much as I want to date you."

"And what if you find out you don't really like me."

He lifted her head up by her chin and looked into her eye, noticing that they were a crystal blue colour and they looked really beautiful up close, he leaned in and kissed her, starting off slow before making it even more passionate and then after a couple of minutes lip-locked he pulled away.

"Yes," he heard Strauss say.

"Huh?" he said.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you" She said.

outside the room Garcia, Morgan and Emily stood with their mouths hung open

"We did not just see that." Morgan said before turning away to go back to his desk

"It's like something out of a horror movie." Emily said following after Morgan.

"Maybe now she can stop being so Strauss-ish." Garcia muttured before running after Emily and Morgan.

* * *

><p>Pleeeeeasee Review, I love them sooo much<p> 


End file.
